Brûlé
by Passion Fugace
Summary: "Bonjour, fit doucement la jeune fille en s'approchant de lui. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, c'est moi qui vais faire votre examen." - La guerre a fait des ravages et Hermione se porte bénévole à l'hôpital pour aider. Elle se charge d'un jeune homme gravement brûlé, qui est méconnaissable et qui refuse de parler de lui. Et pourtant, ses yeux semblent lui rappeler quelqu'un... OS


Hello hello !

Je publie ce petit OS que j'ai écrit dans la soirée. Ce n'est pas mon préféré, mais je l'aime bien quand même.

Une petite précision avant de commencer : je veux juste préciser que Drago n'a pas la marque des ténèbres sur son bras (c'est plus pratique pour l'OS). Sinon, les sept tomes restent valables, hormis l'épilogue. Quelques changements durant la bataille finale que vous découvrirez dans l'OS (mais pratiquement rien).

Je mets rating T, j'hésitais avec le M. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pour les genres, j'ai eu un peu de mal à choisir aussi... C'est toujours difficile.

Breffons, profitez de cet OS & je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

Hermione attrapa un nouveau dossier de la pile et l'ouvrit pour observer l'état de son patient.

La guerre était terminée depuis trois semaines, mais les blessés continuaient d'affluer à l'hôpital de St Mangouste. L'ancienne Gryffondor s'était bien sûr immédiatement portée volontaire pour aider les médicomages et infirmières débordés.

Chaque jour, elle consultait quelques patients, certains alertes, d'autres non, et leur apportait les premiers soins. Elle avait vu des cas abominables – des personnes qui avaient perdu bras et jambes, d'autres dont les yeux avaient été arrachés – mais elle avait toujours réussi à leur apporter un peu de réconfort et de soutien. La plupart des patients avaient perdu leur famille pendant la guerre et se retrouvaient seuls. C'était ce qui faisait le plus de peine à la jeune fille : que personne ne soit là pour accompagner ces blessés.

Hermione parcourut du regard les quelques lignes du dossier qu'elle tenait en main. Il n'y avait pas de nom inscrit, mais elle ne s'en étonna pas. Beaucoup de monde avait oublié leur nom à cause de sortilèges, ou bien ne souhaitait pas le communiquer par peur de représailles ou pour pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie. Ce patient là était atteint de sévères brûlures sur tout le corps, d'après la description, et souffrait d'une légère dépression.

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle d'examen 413 et entra après avoir toqué. L'homme était déjà assis sur le lit, le dos tourné. Il portait la blouse de l'hôpital, comme tous les malades, mais Hermione avait lu sur le dossier qu'il n'était pas un patient permanent. Il était venu aujourd'hui pour faire changer ses bandages et pour contrôler ses blessures.

« Bonjour. » Fit doucement la jeune fille en s'approchant de lui. « Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, c'est moi qui vais faire votre examen aujourd'hui. »

Hermione vit l'homme tressaillir légèrement lorsqu'elle prononça son nom, mais il ne releva pas. Une nouvelle fois, elle ne s'en étonna pas. Depuis la guerre et le rôle qu'elle avait eu dans la victoire de celle-ci, Hermione était devenue un peu célèbre. On la connaissait comme l'amie du Survivant et un membre du trio d'or ! Mais elle n'aimait pas tellement cette notoriété.

Hermione contourna le lit pour aller se placer en face du malade. Elle dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas réagir en voyant l'état de son visage. Il était… méconnaissable. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait aucune parcelle de sa peau qui n'avait pas été brûlée. Le côté gauche était le plus atteint sans doute, parce qu'il était couvert d'un grand pansement. Son cou était complètement carbonisé et la peau avait pris une couleur noirâtre qui donnait l'impression que son corps pourrissait.

Il semblait si jeune ! A peine plus âgée qu'elle… Hermione sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux et elle battit quelques fois des paupières pour se ressaisir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle flanche devant les patients, elle était au contraire censée être un roc pour eux.

On lui avait rasé le crâne – ou peut-être que ses cheveux avaient brûlé eux aussi.

« Je vais vous enlever le pansement de votre visage. » Murmura-t-elle. « Ça risque de vous faire mal. »

Le garçon hocha brièvement la tête en la fixant. Il avait des yeux gris, intenses, qui rappelaient quelque chose à la jeune fille, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quoi. Elle avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vus quelque part.

Hermione décolla le pansement le plus doucement possible mais elle arracha quand même une grimace au jeune homme. La peau avait commencé à cicatriser, mais une partie s'était infectée. Hermione nettoya la plaie avec sa baguette et vérifia avec soin si la greffe était correcte, mais tout semblait aller. Elle sortit un bandage du tiroir d'une commode et ajusta le nouveau pansement.

« Je pense que dans deux ou trois semaines il n'y aura plus besoin de bandage. » Annonça-t-elle en souriant. « Il y avait une légère infection mais tout devrait bien aller maintenant. »

L'homme serra les draps du lit dans ses poings à ses paroles, comme pour contenir sa colère et les coins de sa bouche frémirent, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Il se contentait simplement de la fixer de ses yeux gris. Hermione se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

« Il faudrait que vous enleviez votre blouse, pour que j'examine votre torse et votre dos. »

Le garçon hésita une fraction de seconde, puis obtempéra sous le regard attentif d'Hermione. Il ne semblait pas souffrir tant que ça s'il parvenait à bouger ainsi, c'était déjà un point positif. Elle lui demanda de se lever et tourna autour de lui pour observer les dégâts. Son dos était dans un état épouvantable – il y avait des cloques grosses comme son poing un peu partout et sa peau était rouge sang de brûlure, mais son torse n'avait pas été trop touché.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle appliquait une crème apaisante sur les cloques.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais Hermione ne se découragea pas pour autant. D'après le dossier, il souffrait d'une dépression et maintenant qu'elle avait vu son corps, elle comprenait aisément pourquoi. Mais en plus d'être une infirmière de fortune, elle était aussi là pour apporter un soutien psychologique à ses patients.

« Je n'ai pas vu d'incendie pendant la bataille, pourtant. Mais c'est vrai que je n'étais pas partout. »

Elle attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur la première cloque.

« Je vais tenter de diminuer vos cloques à l'aide de sortilèges, mais il se peut que ça pique un peu. Je n'ai pas pratiqué ce genre de magie sur beaucoup de personnes. »

Hermione parlait d'une voix un peu gênée. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir étudié la médicomagie lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, alors qu'il y avait certainement beaucoup de livres à ce sujet ! Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment été attirée par ce métier.

« En y repensant, mes amis Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley ont vu un feu, eux. Mais il est impossible que vous l'ayez vu aussi. Il n'y avait que trois personnes avec eux à ce moment là. Moi, j'étais dans la cour de Poudlard, en train de me battre. »

Hermione repensa à la bataille un moment. Quand Harry avait compris que le diadème de Serdaigle se trouvait dans la Salle-sur-Demande, ils avaient voulu y aller tous les trois immédiatement. Mais Dolohov leur était tombé dessus alors qu'ils s'y rendaient, et Hermione avait du rester en arrière combattre tandis qu'Harry et Ron partaient détruire l'horcruxe.

« J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas être blessée. » Dit-elle alors, avant de réaliser qu'elle manquait de tact. « Désolée. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour réconforter les autres. »

Un mince filet blanc sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea vers la première cloque, en bas du dos du garçon. Il se raidit au contact et ses mains agrippèrent la rambarde du lit.

« Ça va ? » S'inquiéta Hermione.

Le garçon haussa les épaules, comme s'il s'en moquait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la cloque commença à se résorber sous la peau, jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une mince cicatrice. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Je crois bien que ça fonctionne ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse. « C'est assez éprouvant comme sortilège, mais ça fonctionne ! »

Elle pointa sa baguette sur une deuxième cloque et réitéra son sort.

« Que comptez-vous faire, une fois guéri ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione attendit une réponse quelques minutes, mais le garçon ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de soupirer. Elle adorait aider les autres, mais n'avait jamais été bonne pour ça. Pourtant, étrangement, le sort de cette personne semblait plus lui importer que pour les autres patients qu'elle avait eus jusqu'à présent. Peut-être parce que son état était vraiment déplorable.

« Moi je pense reprendre mes études. J'aimerais étudier le droit, pour devenir avocate. Ça me plairait bien, de défendre les gens, je pense. Et surtout les créatures magiques ! Quand j'étais en quatrième année, j'ai créé une association pour les elfes de maison. Ça s'appelait la Société de Libération des Elfes de Maison. S.A.L.E. Harry et Ron se moquaient toujours de moi en l'appelant _sale_. »

La deuxième cloque finit par disparaître elle aussi, et Hermione s'attaqua à la troisième. Elle commençait déjà à fatiguer alors qu'il en restait une bonne vingtaine…

« J'ai abandonné ce projet, maintenant. J'ai finalement compris que les elfes sont satisfaits de leur condition. Mais je pense qu'il y a beaucoup d'affaires qui traitent encore des créatures magiques. »

Le jeune homme ne disait toujours rien, mais il semblait l'écouter avec attention. Lorsque la troisième cloque se résorba, Hermione rangea sa baguette et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, en face de lui.

« Je vais m'arrêter un moment et je reprends tout à l'heure. » Lui dit-elle. « Ça demande vraiment une grande force magique, de soigner les gens. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte avant de m'engager comme bénévole dans l'hôpital. »

Le garçon avait recommencé à la fixer, mais ne parlait toujours pas. Hermione essaya de se rappeler où elle avait déjà vu ses yeux si gris, mais rien ne lui revenait en mémoire.

« Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire comment vous vous êtes brûlés ? Ça pourrait nous aider à vous soigner, vous savez. »

Mais il se contenta de la fixer encore plus ardemment. Hermione soupira.

« Très bien, parlons d'autre chose. Il faut que vous parliez, c'est important. Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ? »

Il secoua la tête sans la quitter des yeux. Il ne voulait pas parler ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas parler ?

« Ouvrez la bouche en grand. » Demanda Hermione.

Elle observa à l'aide sa baguette la gorge du jeune homme, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque brûlure, ou d'un problème, quel qu'il soit. Donc c'était bien qu'il ne _voulait _pas.

« Je me moque de votre nom, au fond. Je veux juste savoir comment vous appeler. Vous n'avez qu'à me donner un surnom. »

Le garçon resta silencieux un moment encore, puis pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour mieux l'observer.

« Je n'ai pas de nom. » Chuchota-t-il enfin.

« Est-ce que vous l'avez oublié ? »

« Non. Je ne veux pas que tu saches mon nom. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna Hermione.

« Parce que. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. S'il ne voulait pas lui dire, cela signifiait qu'ils se connaissaient, non ? Voilà pourquoi ses yeux lui rappelaient quelque chose. Mais qui était-il… Il avait le visage tellement ravagé, c'était presqu'impossible de le reconnaître.

« Est-ce que vous avez… peur que je vous reconnaisse ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Hermione s'était levé et s'était approchée de lui. Elle se tenait si près qu'elle pouvait voir toutes les cicatrices de son visage dans les moindres détails. Elle effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, mais le garçon lui attrapa le poignet d'un geste vif pour l'éloigner de lui.

« Non. » Chuchota-t-il. « Ne me touche pas Granger. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils de plus belle. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix… mais il chuchotait et elle ne parvenait pas à la reconnaître totalement.

« Pardon. Je vais retourner soigner votre dos. »

.

Trois jours s'étaient passés depuis. Hermione n'avait pas réussi à résorber toutes les cloques en une seule fois, alors elle avait demandé au garçon de revenir le lendemain, puis le jour suivant, et encore aujourd'hui. Ils avaient un peu parlé durant ses consultations, sans jamais pourtant entrer dans les détails de sa vie. Il refusait de parler de lui-même, mais acceptait les autres sujets de conversation. Il semblait surtout aimer parler d'Hermione.

« Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que tu étais aussi cultivée. » Lui avait-il dit le troisième jour. « Je pensais que tu ne t'intéressais qu'aux cours, mais tu connais vraiment beaucoup d'autres choses. »

Hermione en avait rougi de plaisir. Elle savait désormais qu'ils avaient été à Poudlard ensemble, mais malgré tous ses efforts pour se rappeler, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui il était. Il n'y avait personne parmi ses amis qui avait de tels yeux et qui se montrait intéressé par tout comme lui. Il était intelligent, intéressant, un brin arrogant. Agréable. C'était un vrai bonheur de parler avec lui, en fait. Mais Hermione ne voyait aucun élève de Gryffondor qui collait au profil.

« Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait, pendant la bataille. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette question.

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? »

« Personne ne m'en a jamais parlé. Je n'ai jamais vu ce qu'il s'est passé, dans la cour du château. J'étais inconscient pendant toute la bataille. »

« Oh. Tu t'es fait brûler au tout début, alors ? »

Il ne répondit pas et Hermione se retint de soupirer. Dès qu'on en venait à parler de lui, il se braquait complètement.

« C'est assez fouillis, tu sais. Je cherchais surtout à ne pas me faire tuer, plus qu'à attaquer les autres. Je n'ai jamais aimé les sorts d'attaque, d'ailleurs j'étais vraiment nulle en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Quoi ?! Ne rigole pas, c'est la vérité ! Je n'ai eu qu'un Effort Exceptionnel à ma BUSE. »

Hermione entendit le garçon rire légèrement et même si elle en fut vexée, cela lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Au moins elle arrivait encore à le faire rire. Elle termina de guérir la cloque, puis se remit à parler.

« Il y avait des sorts qui fusaient de partout. On avait du mal à voir qui était de notre côté et qui était avec les Mangemorts. Tout le monde hurlait, pleurait… Il y avait des corps sur le sol et il fallait les enjamber pour s'enfuir. On n'avait pas le temps pour s'occuper d'eux. Peut-être que si on avait fait attention… on aurait pu en sauver certain. Mais… »

La voix d'Hermione se brisa. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle faisait tout pour éviter de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était la première fois qu'elle en parlait, en fait. Et c'était plus douloureux qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Le filet de magie qui sortait de sa baguette s'évanouit dans l'air tandis que ses mains se mettaient à trembler. Elle sentit son cœur battre un peu trop vite et elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de se calmer. Elle n'avait pas le temps – pas le droit – de perdre pied comme ça.

Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux, le jeune homme s'était retourné pour lui faire face. Il la fixait encore de ses yeux magnifiques.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas te refaire vivre tout ça. »

« Non, c'est bon. » Bredouilla Hermione. « C'est juste que… beaucoup de personnes sont mortes, et je… »

Il posa une main sur son épaule et l'attira contre lui. Il avait la peau chaude, à cause des brûlures peut-être ? Elle était un peu rugueuse, mais Hermione posa sa tête sur son torse.

« Je sais. » Dit-il. « Moi aussi, j'ai perdu des gens. »

« On en a tous perdu. »

.

La semaine se termina, puis la suivante. Hermione avait enfin réussi à s'occuper de toutes les cloques et avait fini par retirer le pansement de son visage, mais elle avait demandé à continuer de s'occuper de lui, bien qu'il n'ait plus besoin de revenir tous les jours. Hermione avait récupéré d'autres dossiers, mais elle ne s'attachait pas autant à ses autres patients. Le garçon revenait trois fois par semaine et Hermione attendait ces moments presqu'avec impatience.

« Bonjour. » Salua-t-elle en entrant dans la salle d'examen. « Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

« Comme d'habitude. » Répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Hermione frissonna. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux… elle n'aurait pas pu mettre de mots dessus. Ça lui faisait froid dans le dos et en même temps ça la rassurait. C'était étrange, comme sensation.

Il enleva sa blouse sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le lui demander et Hermione observa son dos. Il avait entièrement cicatrisé et les brûlures disparaissaient au fil des jours. Elle effleura sa peau du bout des doigts et le sentit se raidir.

« Je pense que ça n'est plus utile de revenir. » Annonça-t-elle finalement avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. « Il n'y a plus que le temps qui te guérira, maintenant. »

Le garçon se retourna vers elle. Il lui sembla que les traits de son visage s'étaient un peu affaissés.

Il avait encore une partie de sa peau brûlée sur le côté gauche, mais dans l'ensemble il allait beaucoup mieux, même si sa peau restait encore rose vif comme celle des bébés.

« J'aimerais revenir quand même la semaine prochaine. Tu es la seule personne avec qui je parle. »

Hermione baissa les yeux vers le sol. Elle détestait qu'on lui parle ainsi, qu'on la fasse se sentir _spéciale_. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de le mériter. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait rompu avec Ron, d'ailleurs. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il la couve d'amour.

« Tu devrais te rendre à des soirées, te chercher un travail. Rencontrer du monde. »

« Avec cette tête ? Qui voudrait me parler ? » Répliqua-t-il.

Hermione caressa sa joue.

« Tu n'as rien de repoussant. Tu es juste blessé, et les gens qui en valent la peine n'en tiendront pas compte. »

« Tu es la seule à ne pas en tenir compte, Hermione. » Répondit-il. « Les gens se tournent sur mon passage, ils me dévisagent. Il n'y a que toi qui me regarde sans pitié dans le regard. »

« Je suis sure que c'est faux. »

« Tu sais que c'est vrai. » La contredit-il.

« Je voudrais que tu reviennes, moi aussi. Mais il y a d'autres malades qui ont plus besoin de moi. Il y a Georgie Halley, c'est une petite fille de onze ans qui a perdu une jambe. Et Aurore Benson. Elle a vingt-deux ans et elle est aveugle. Et puis il y a aussi Noah Simpson, qui a une blessure que l'on n'arrive pas à soigner, et Sofia Nir – »

Mais Hermione ne put pas continuer à parler, parce que le jeune homme avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne. Hermione écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, sans savoir quoi faire. Il en profita pour mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, gentiment d'abord puis un peu plus férocement, lui arrachant un gémissement. Le garçon plaça une main dans le creux de son dos pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrassa de plus belle, forçant l'entrée de ses lèvres. Il caressa sa langue de la sienne quelques secondes, puis s'écarta d'Hermione.

« Si tu ne veux plus que je revienne… alors il fallait que je sache quel goût tu as au moins une fois. » Fit-il finalement avant de plier la blouse, de renfiler son T-shirt et de partir. Hermione le regarda faire sans bouger.

.

Neuf jours s'étaient écoulés, et Hermione n'arrivait pas à oublier le garçon. Ni son baiser.

On ne l'avait jamais embrassée ainsi. Certes, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience. Rien que les baisers chastes de Viktor et ceux un peu plus effrontés de Ron. Mais là… là c'était un vrai baiser. Comme on voyait dans les films moldus.

A chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, Hermione se mettait à rougir.

Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était à ce garçon et à son identité. Il fallait qu'elle sache qui il était, c'était devenu une obsession. Il fallait qu'elle connaisse le nom de ce garçon qui lui avait offert son premier_ vrai_ baiser.

Et il fallait qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau. Maintenant qu'elle y avait goûté, elle voulait le sentir à nouveau. Elle voulait… plus. C'était la première fois qu'elle voulait _plus_. Avec Ron, ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Ils avaient fait l'amour deux fois, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce plaisir dont tout le monde parlait. Alors qu'avec lui, Hermione sentait qu'elle pouvait atteindre le septième ciel.

Il fallait qu'elle le revoit.

En arrivant à l'hôpital le lendemain, elle décida de ressortir son dossier pour voir si par hasard il n'y aurait pas une adresse, mais Merlin semblait l'avoir abandonnée car il n'y avait rien. Hermione se décida alors à lui envoyer un hibou pour lui demander de venir chez elle, le weekend suivant.

Le samedi soir, Hermione était dans tous ses états. Elle avait mis une belle robe et s'était maquillée, avant de tout effacer d'un coup de baguette, parce qu'elle n'était que son _infirmière_, après tout. Et puis le souvenir du baiser lui était revenu en tête et elle s'était de nouveau maquillée… avant de l'enlever de nouveau. Elle s'était pris la tête entre les mains en soupirant. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom, et il la rendait déjà folle !

Et elle avait recommencé à se maquiller.

Lorsqu'il sonna enfin à vingt-heures, Hermione était si stressée qu'elle était au bord de la crise de larmes. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un rendez-vous galant ou quoi que ce soit… En fait, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, concrètement. Pourquoi l'avait-elle invité ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui dire.

Hermione descendit les escaliers en manquant de les dévaler et alla ouvrir la porte.

Elle fut frappée par son apparence. Il avait toujours une peau de bébé au niveau des joues et du cou, mais les brûlures sur son front et autour de ses yeux avaient pratiquement disparu. Et ses cheveux avaient commencé à repousser lentement, d'un blond presque blanc.

« Bonsoir Hermione. » Murmura-t-il en lui tendant un bouquet de roses.

Hermione rougit violemment. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui apporte des fleurs, en plus de ça ? Comme si elle ne s'inquiétait pas déjà suffisamment.

« Merci. »

Elle continua de le regarder, essayant désespérément de le reconnaître. Mais elle avait passé tant de temps avec lui au cours des dernières semaines que tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le grand brûlé qu'elle avait soigné. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer une autre personne que celle des derniers jours sur ce visage.

« Est-ce que tu vas me laisser entrer ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Hein ?! Ah oui, pardon. » Bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

Elle s'écarta et il entra en l'effleurant au passage. Est-ce qu'il l'avait fait exprès ?

Hermione le conduisit jusqu'au salon, mais ils restèrent debout. Un silence gêné s'installa.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Lui demanda finalement Hermione.

« Oui, merci. »

Hermione lui tendit un verre et avala le sien d'une traite avant de s'en resservir un autre. Il l'observait avec une moue amusée.

« Tu devrais te calmer sur l'alcool, Hermione. »

« Je veux que tu me dises qui tu es. J'ai besoin de savoir qui m'a… »

Mais elle s'arrêta brutalement en plein milieu de sa phrase. _Qui m'a embrassée comme ça_. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas sans être un peu plus ivre en tout cas.

« Tu ne l'as pas encore deviné ? » S'étonna-t-il. « Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as invité… ça m'étonnait que tu veuilles me revoir de ton plein grès. »

« Pourquoi ? Qui es-tu ? »

Hermione releva son visage vers lui pour le détailler, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir. Elle s'était habituée aux traits de son visage, à ses yeux gris, à son nez droit et pointu, à son torse musclé, à sa voix un peu traînante. Peut-être que s'il était arrivé le premier jour dans cet état, elle l'aurait reconnu immédiatement, mais là, tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était ce garçon qui l'avait embrassée. Elle s'était habituée à son apparence au point de ne plus pouvoir le distinguer.

Il reposa son verre sur un meuble, s'approcha d'elle et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Tu veux savoir comment j'ai été brûlé, Hermione ? »

« Oui. »

Sa voix avait fusé sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir.

« Tu veux _vraiment_ savoir ? »

« Oui. » Répéta-t-elle.

« J'ai été brûlé par un Feudeymon. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Dans la Salle-sur-Demande. » Compléta-t-il.

Elle le regarda un moment sans comprendre. Il n'y avait eu qu'un Feudeymon dans la Salle-sur-Demande, et à part Harry et Ron, il n'y avait eu aucun autre élève de Gryffondor. Juste Crabbe – qui était mort – Goyle et Male… Oh Merlin !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

Malefoy.

.

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Les yeux gris, la voix traînante, l'arrogance… et maintenant les cheveux blonds. C'était évident, Merlin ! Et il l'avait embrassée ! Elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser… Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Tu as compris ? » Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle hocha la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire, maintenant ?

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait oublier le Malefoy d'avant pour se concentrer sur ce garçon sans nom dont elle s'était sentie si proche ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait oublier toutes ses insultes au profit de son intelligence qui s'accordait si bien à la sienne ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait oublier les humiliations alors qu'il l'avait embrassée comme personne avant lui ?

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait envie. Ce qu'elle voulait… oh comme la vie était compliquée ! Elle se sentait tiraillée de l'intérieur entre deux sentiments contradictoires. Comment pouvait-on détester et apprécier quelqu'un en même temps ?

Quel sentiment était-elle censée laisser gagner ?

« Je veux... je veux que tu m'embrasses, comme l'autre jour. » Chuchota-t-elle finalement en se perdant dans ses yeux gris.

* * *

Ta-daaa ! Bon j'ai beaucoup hésité un faire un lemon. Vraiment. Puis je me suis dit que cette fin là était mieux.  
Peut-être que j'aurais pu plus développer l'évolution des sentiments d'Hermione quand elle apprend que le garçon est Malefoy, mais j'avais un peu un manque d'inspiration...

J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu !

**Est-ce qu'il y a des fautes ? Quelqu'un pour me corriger ? :D**

Merci d'avoir lu & n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis par review ou MP, c'est vraiment important pour moi pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! Bisous bisous


End file.
